Who's Gonna Love Me
by NativeWolfy
Summary: Previously known as Payphone. She was at a crossroads in her life. She didn't know who she was to Tony, to Pepper...she had joined S.H.E.I.L.D. to figure herself out, find out the reason why she felt so...why her relationship with Tony felt so strained. And now she has to deal with that, and the strange connection she feels with Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know. You can blame boredom, I suppose. I really have no other explanation for this otherwise. And this was actually spawned from a Tony/Loki fan fic I was reading over on Achives of Our Own. And by a Hawkeye two-shot over on Lunaescence.**

**Oh, and I can't think on a title for this one.**

**Or, well, I can't **_**decide**_** on a title. As you have noticed, I tend to give my stories the title to a song that inspired me. Thing was, the idea just hit me and I was left with no title…**

**Disclaimer: This will be my only disclaimer. I don't own anything you might recognize in this piece of fiction other then Charlotte.**

**xXxXxXx**

Charlotte Stark wasn't sure what role she played in both Pepper and Tony's life, especially after the two got together. Sure she was Tony's little sister-well, _half_ sister-and grew up with Pepper and Tony both after she was born but what role other then sister and friend did she play in their lives?

Tony was wild, he was sarcastic, he was smart, he was handsome, he was…he was _Tony_. And Pepper…Pepper balanced Tony out, tried to help him become a better guy and eventually started to succeed-After he got the arc reactor in his chest and realized some things.

And after he had started to really care was when he had realized she was with S.H.E.I.L.D. and had gotten mad at her for not telling him. But she had simply told him that she didn't know what she was to either of them and anything he had to say was going to be ignored because this was her decision and she didn't need her big brother telling her what she could and couldn't do.

Charlotte was going to continue contemplating her relationship with the both of them and leave when she suddenly got a message from Fury.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, eyes narrowed and turning her attention away from the person she was assigned to protect and to her phone. Now what could the man want?

"Hello?" she allowed the confusion to leak into her voice, getting up from her spot when she noticed a piece of paper underneath her drink. _Go somewhere that gives you privacy._ was all it said.

"There's been a development with the Tesseract. Loki, brother of Thor, has come through it and turned a bunch of our men into his slaves. We need to stop him and I need you and Coulson to give information on this and the Avengers project to your brother. Got it? Good. I've already sent someone to replace you, now go meet Coulson at the jet." the call ended almost as soon as it was started and it left a feeling of dread tickling at the back of her mind.

The God of Mischief having the Tesseract in his hands would not end well, she already knew as she slide the phone into her pocket and left the café.

Especially if that meant that Fury was trying to assemble the Avengers already.

And as soon as Charlotte had gotten to Coulson and they were in the air, everything was explained to her and it only made her dread grow.

She knew Tony had thought of the Avengers as a joke when she had mentioned it to him. He had still thought of it as a joke when Fury himself told him about it in more detail then she.

But this team needed to be assembled. She knew that, Coulson knew it, Fury wouldn't have said so otherwise.

And that meant getting Tony on board. Whatever the costs, but with Pepper there and Tony softening up for her…she knew it was going to be a little easier then before. But not by much.

She scanned the pages that she was presented with. Captain America was involved because he knew about the Tesseract already, knew the power it held. Tony was being invited because he was a genius, no matter his attitude or character. And Banner…Banner was brought in because he was just as smart and knew about gamma. He and Tony would be able to work together to track it.

There were more things in their profile but her mind was already buzzing on why Loki would steal the Tesseract and turn such loyal agents and scientists into his slaves.

The only thing that seemed logical was that he was going to try open a portal to someplace. But why, was the better question. Was he going to start war with them? Fury seemed to think so. And maybe that was the only reason why he stole it but from what she had read from Norse mythology…

She didn't know. She honestly thought Loki was kind of like Tony, actually. Lost, broken, misunderstood.

She knew he had felt betrayed when he found out he was not Odin's true son. That he had been adopted, but she thought the true blow was when he realized he was the son of a Frost Giant, that he was Jotunn.

She let out a sigh, letting the papers down and getting up with Coulson to exit the jet.

"I hope Tony listens to what we have to say, at least." she muttered. "He never liked S.H.E.I.L.D in the first place, I think he likes us even less since he found out you were with us." Coulson chuckled.

"Protective older brothers. Any would overreact to realizing their younger sibling is grown up, I suppose." she shrugged, sharing a smile with him.

"Especially if that younger sibling was involved with S.H.E.I.L.D.," he said dryly.

After that, there was only comfortable silence until they arrived at Stark Tower, both of them getting out and using her status as Stark to get access to the building.

"Ah, Charlotte. It is good to see you again, may I ask what the occasion is?" JARVIS inquired politely. "Hello, JARVIS. We've come to see Tony with official S.H.E.I.L.D. business. Can you alert him?"

"Certainly,"

"You being a Stark comes in handy when dealing with him sometimes," Coulson commented lightly. "Being a Stark always has it's benefits, it just depends on the person." she smirked.

"I am sorry, he is busy at the moment. He suggests coming by tomorrow." JARVIS stated, making Charlotte sigh. "Tell Tony he'll see us now, JARVIS."

"But he specifically-"

"We'll be taking the elevator. Alert Stark, please." Coulson said, interrupting JARVIS as he and Charlotte made their towards said elevator. "Business hours are clear, he has stated that you may come back at 8am."

"Yes, well, sorry for the inconvience then, JARVIS. But this is important," she replied mildly, watching the numbers as they climbed higher and higher towards the penthouse.

"He will be very displeased, Charlotte."

"I realize that, but thank you for the warning." she smiled warmly, knowing JARVIS would see. She missed the little things here, talking with JARVIS or helping Tony in the lab, maybe even helping Pepper with business or just inventing something of her own with the background noise being AC/DC and Tony working across the room.

And how long it took JARVIS to stop calling her Miss Stark or Madam. She literally had to go into his system and change it.

The elevator doors opened and Coulson walked out before her, intent clear in his steps as he interrupted Tony and Pepper.

"Security breach." she heard Tony say sarcastically as soon as he noticed them.

"Mr. Stark."

"Phile, Lotte, hi." Pepper smiled at them, getting up from her seated position to hug Charlotte. "Hey Pep, it's good to see you too." she grinned at her, directing it at Tony next. "Why don't you sit down and join us?" Pepper added.

"We can't stay," Coulson cut in quickly.

"Ah, his first name is Agent," Tony said, pointing briefly at Coulson before directing his gaze to her. "So why are you two here?"

"We need you to review this over." Coulson said, offering him the files they had with them-information on the Tesseract and the Avengers. "I don't like being handed things," Tony said, giving it a glare as though it were evil. "Tony, don't be difficult right now," Charlotte sighed, grabbing the wineglass out of his hands.

"Well, that's fine because I love to be handed things so let's trade." Pepper said brightly, trading her wineglass for the files before handing Tony the files and taking the wineglass from her. "Thank you,"

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every Thursday"

"This isn't a consultation," they both said, clearly annoyed at his behaviour.

"Oh, is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked, giving the files a new look before smiling sheepishly. "That I know _nothing_ about."

Tony let out a sigh, turning his back on them both and going over to the desk, saying "The Avengers idea was scraped, I thought. And I'm really over it…"

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah and apparently I'm ballitale, self-obsessed, play well with others."

"That I did know,"

"Miss Potts, will you come here please?"

Pepper gave them a shrug and easy smile, as though she were saying 'Oh well,' before going over to Tony.

She turned to look at Coulson, feeling his gaze on her. "Not feeling very talkative?" he raised an eyebrow at her, the both of them trying to give Pepper and Tony as much privacy as they could without leaving the room.

"I feel a little awkward, that's all. It's been a while since I've seen Pepper or Tony, let alone walked into a place I, technically, own." she muttered, taking the wineglass from Coulson and taking a sip of it. "He and Pepper own the tower," he replied, eyeing the decorations.

"My last name still happens to be Stark," she said dryly.

"So any chances you two are driving by the airport?" Pepper asked, walking towards them and drawing their attention to her.

"We could drop you off, sure."

Charlotte watched as Tony lifted his hand in the background before waving the his comment away and turning back to the screen in front of him at Pepper's words. "Fantastic."

Charlotte let out a sigh, rubbing at her forehead as Pepper and Coulson stepped into the elevator, "I'll see you in a bit, Tony." she called before leaving with the two, allowing Pepper to ask questions and Coulson answering them as much as he could.

Hopefully she wouldn't feel as awkward around Tony or Pepper soon. It felt…strange, getting a positive response from Pepper but otherwise being ignored by her own brother.

Maybe she should have spent more time with Tony instead of avoiding him after telling him off. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so…

Ignored.

**xXxXxXx**

**Actually, I believe this is more of a tester fiction, if I'm going to be honest with myself. Which is probably the reason why I have so many In Progress stories so far. I get to curious about things sometimes.**

**And I've been getting some pretty positive feedback on all of them, so I thought: Why not do this?**

**And for being curious.**

**Have you ever read a fan fiction with a character like Charlotte in this section? Because I've read stories where Tony has a sister but she's pretty much the female version of him or Pepper if she had different hair and eye colour and was related to him. Maybe even Pepper's cousin or sister that couldn't stand him. **

**Your reviews will be gratefully appreciated. No matter what they say.(Still can't decide on a title…maybe Stereo Hearts?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually had this written out yesterday. But it seemed like it was a different chapter so I didn't keep it with the first one.**

**Also, yay title!**

**Payphone by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa is actually a pretty good song. I thought the title was weird at first but as I listened to Adam sing, I loved it. And it just seemed it fit this story, and for those of you who listened to the song too…well, if it confuses you, the lyrics that helped me decide on it are:**

_You say it's too late to make it/But is it too late to try?/And in our time that you wasted/All of our bridges burned down_

**Which kind of fits Lotte and Tony's current relationship and what I have planned for Loki and Lotte. Because even if Loki eventually accepted Lotte, it's bound to be rather rocky no matter the relationship.**

**Also, a note to myself…never post anything while half asleep, as I did with the first chapter. I can see the mistakes and they mock me!(though not even to edit it right now…)**

**xXxXxXx**

Phil Coulson was excited, even from here-which was far away from him- Charlotte could feel it, practically imagine him trying to speak with Steve Rodgers and she could understand his excitement, considering she knew all about his Captain America cards and how much he looked up to the man and the fact that this whole Avengers idea something that had excited him at first, made him believe with his whole being that real superheroes could work together to save the world-Hell, she'd probably be just as excited as he was.

The only thing that was stopping her was the fact of Tony being here also.

She still hadn't made up her mind on him, either.

Was she going to try be friendly with Tony again, attempt to rebuild their relationship; or was she going to be professional and keep her distance? She just wasn't sure, no matter what Phil had said to her. She _knew_ family wasn't always forever, especially if they don't talk to each other like they used to.

Was she going to have to reach out to Tony first?

Before she could run away and hide inside, there was the unmistakable sounds of arrival from three sources and she noticed that even more men were running around.

Probably to see these superheroes themselves, but most of them were still preparing, maybe even training.

Which brought her mind back to Phil and Captain America, deciding that she might as well stay here, if only to save Phil from embarrassing himself in front of Rodgers-anymore then he might have already.

…and the fact that watching him attempt conversation with Captain America would be downright amusing. Considering his ultimate man crush, of course.

Before she could delve further into Phil being a fan boy, the aircrafts that were housing everyone landed. Oh, the teasing she was going to give Phil when.

She smiled at the thought, Phil was such a fan boy.

Knowing her brother would be here soon-if he already wasn't here already-she started to lose her nerve to stay up here. She was debating whether or not to just pretend she noticed nothing and go inside when Phil and Rodgers came into view.

Soon after, she noticed Natasha walk over to them and tell Phil something, causing him to walk over towards her.

She suddenly loved Phil very much at that moment. Although that was probably only because she knew since he was here, she'd be able to go back inside without any accusations that she was running away.

Everyone knew how close she and Phil were.

"You ask him to sign your Captain America cards yet?" she asked, enjoying the scowl he sent her as a reply. "I take it as a no, then." she said, trailing after him. "Fury wants you on the bridge?"

"He does, what are you doing?" he sent her a curious look.

"Oh, I'm merely going to mercilessly tease you about your infamous man crush on none other then Captain America," she replied innocently. "And the fact that I have no other assignment at the moment, I will be glued to your side. Be afraid," he looked mildly annoyed, although that changed to amused at her last comment.

"Aren't you always glued to my side?" he asked dryly, walking into the bridge and immediately going over to the console.

Charlotte looked around the bridge in boredom, leaning against the railing beside Phil as he opened up a com-link to others as he did whatever he was assigned to do, peering curiously for a moment, her attention was dragged away when Fury walked into the room.

"Stark, there's a problem that needs to be fixed." he nodded towards one of the fighter pilots before ignoring her.

What was with Fury and telling her as little information as possible?

She shook her head before moving towards the male Fury had indicated. "And what is the problem, if I may ask?" she asked, allowing him to lead since she didn't know where said

problem was.

"It's back on the roof, something's wrong with one of the Birds. Our engineer suggested you might be able to help us."

…was she being taken advantage of, Charlotte wondered. It wouldn't be the first time someone asked her for engineer work to be done or helped, just knowing she was a Stark seemed to satisfy them.

She shook her head. No, she was always approached because of _Tony_. He was the genius and they naturally assumed she could build something from practically nothing just like him.

She was glad she loved to tinker on the birds though, otherwise she'd have to regretfully inform him she knew nothing.

She passed Rodgers and Banner on her way back up towards to roof, wondering for a moment why they were going towards the bridge before writing it off as none important, at the moment.

Fury was probably going to explain in detail to them what was happening.

**xXxXxXx**

She got back inside just as everything started to go invisible. Silently cursing the stupid engineers for their stupidity since the problem wasn't even a problem. A mere scratch, and they called her for it!

…well, if she was being completely honest, it wasn't a just a mere _scratch_.

It had to do with the screw up they had in it, a mistake that was supposed to be fixed. So they either didn't notice it, or it had been one of the prototypes from when the jets had been originally made, to replace a fallen one.

No matter how you looked at it, it was something that could have been easily done without her help.

But instead of going back to the bridge, since she already knew everything and she'd be no help to anyone there, she went straight to the laboratory. Trying to justify her reason for not being there, she knew the real reason.

She didn't want to face Tony.

And she wasn't good with meeting new people, there was that, she acknowledged. Looking down at her files on idea's of her own, things she could create. She briefly thought about her prototype, a lie detector that was in the works before pushing the thought aside.

Who was she going to use the lie detector on, Natasha? And since she couldn't find a reason for why she could continue building it, she scrapped the idea, putting it in a folder she labelled Scraps.

The door to the lab hissed open and she looked up in surprise, watching as Bruce Banner walked in.

She hadn't been so absorbed in her thoughts that time flew by, had she? Charlotte gave a quick glance at the corner of her screen, the time clearly displayed and noticed it had only been 15 minutes.

"Hello," she said politely, clearly startling him when she noticed him give a small startle and look over to her quickly.

"Oh, ah…hello." he seemed nervous, eyeing her suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Charlotte Stark," she said breezily, ignoring him when he mouthed Stark and about to go back to her files when she remembered how paranoid he was about S.H.E.I.L.D. "And no, I'm not here to keep an eye on you, if you were wondering." she added, giving him a small smile.

"So what are you doing here then?" he seemed to have relaxed a little, but not much, still keeping his distance even as he got closer to her.

"Well, since I'm a Stark, the scientists here thought I'd be able to locate the Tesseract." she said, "They tend to forget I'm not my genius brother, sadly." she added in an off-hand manner, as it didn't bother her.

"So I was brought in as a replacement?"

"Oh no, you were always first choice. They just thought, 'Oh, we have a Stark.' before realizing their mistake. Thankfully, we had already sent Romanov to get you _before_ they thought of me,"

"So what are you doing here in general, then?"

"If you need help, then I'm your assistant. Although I doubt you will have need of me when Tony gets here, he probably be a better help then I." she said, drawing up her files again and then putting them on a wider screen so Banner could see. "Otherwise, I do my own thing here."

"In other words, you're an inventor of your own?" he sounded amused.

"Stark's are known for being inventors of machinery, why disappoint them?" she shrugged. "Besides, I wouldn't have been able to do other things anyways. Tony would have dragged me into his inventing regardless how I felt,"

_When we were closer, anyways_.

**xXxXxXx  
**

**Still no Tony in sight.**

**Man, does Charlotte not want to interact with her brother. What's she afraid of?**

**Oh, right, rejection.**

**Oh, and thank you for putting this on Story Alert. It's not a review but it's not being ignored, like I thought it was going to be. Still, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dunno about this chapter. I think it's more an insight to some things, not sure what though…**

**Read and enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxx**

Charlotte and Bruce worked in comfortable silence. Although that was probably just her, she was used to working without music on when someone was there and before it had been uncomfortable, yeah, but after a while it didn't matter to her all that much.

Especially if that someone was Natasha or Clint, Phil usually just hovered over her shoulder and watched her work or they had playful banter to fill the silence if there wasn't music playing.

A ping at the edge of her screen drew her attention from plans to a synthetic body and she opened up the screen the message from Natasha, making her frown.

_We've located Loki, come meet me on the roof. You're going to be my co-pilot_.

She looked at the time, seeing only a few hours at the most had passed since the Tesseract was stolen. What was that man up to, showing himself so soon? Finding him this quickly…well, he wasn't exactly hiding. She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowed in thought. Did he have some kind of plan already in motion why he was so easily spotted?

The only way to know was to go meet Natasha, and Loki made her very curious.

She gave a little wave to Banner, not that she was sure he noticed as she was gone in the next second.

Loki proved to be a very interesting character for her.

And she was going to try figure out why. Unless, of course, Tony was there…she promised Pepper that she'd try to repair their relationship even if she was very, very reluctant to do so. Especially since Tony seemed keen on ignoring her or over looking her.

She pushed the thoughts aside.

Right now, Tony wasn't there and she was going to go attempt to capture the God of Mischief. That was her main priority, And if Tony showed up after or during…

Well, she'd deal with that then.

**xxxxxxxx**

They had sent down the Captain first. And Charlotte hadn't known why, either. But it was Loki, so she thought S.H.E.I.L.D would have taken better precaution, but then she supposed they were the Capsicle's backup. And Natasha had left her to fly them so she could control one of the machine guns.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve Rodger's voice said in her earpiece.

She heard Loki's amused chuckle even before she saw him, trying to fly as silently and stealthy as they could. "The soldier. A man out of time." he mocked. She couldn't see Rodgers face, but she was sure he was giving Loki a serious look before saying, "I'm not the one who's out of time." Unless, of course, he was fighting Loki.

She shut down their stealth system and turned on the lights, watching as Loki looked at them in some sort of surprise as they were revealed.

Suddenly, Natasha's voice come over her earpiece and the mega-phone to speak to Loki. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." her voice was hard and demanding. Charlotte could only imagine the rage that was brewing in her because of Loki taking away Clint, forcing him into his slave.

She directed her eyes towards Loki again, only for him to give them a considering look before attacking Rodgers, she watched as he was blasted and knocked to the ground from the force and quickness of the shot. "Kneel!" Loki hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"Not today!"

The only thing she could do was help keep the jet steady as Natasha tried to take aim. But the more and more Loki and Rodgers fought, the more and more it seemed she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot at Loki, seeing as he seemed to be all over the place dodging and fighting the dear old Captain.

Charlotte was about to sigh when she heard Natasha growl.

"The guys all over the place,"

"Well, what'd you think he would do? Stand there and let you shoot him? He's the God of Mischief, the Liesmith, the-" she was suddenly interrupted when there was a faint crackle on their communications and they heard Tony's voice. "Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" she heard the cockiness in his voice as they saw him flow by them and blast Loki in the chest, AC/DC music playing on their sound system.

She noticed Natasha smirk at Tony's comment and her heart ached a little, she knew Tony would have known she was there too, and yet she was ignored?

Maybe it was too late to try to repair their relationship, she sighed, eyes going towards the three. "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Tony challenged, his weapons taking aim clear at Loki. And surprisingly, Loki raised his hands in surrender, making Charlotte's eyes narrow on him.

"Good move,"

She turned her eyes away from them, a frown on her face. Loki wouldn't have given up so easily, not from what was reported when his brother, Thor had come to Earth and not now. At least, not without good reason.

"Mr. Stark,"

"Captain."

She leaned back, hands leaving the controls and allowing Natasha to fly them as she thought.

She pushed aside the thoughts of Tony and her promise to Pepper. Loki had to have a plan why he was giving up so easily. Terrorists, criminals…bad people in general didn't give up easy. Because they were going to fight to their last breath or until they were overpowered and captured.

For them to have gotten Loki to give up with one fight with Rodgers and a blast from Tony…it made her suspicious.

He had powerful magic at his disposal, he had perfect aim and the only time he missed was when intended. Loki miffed her. And she wanted to get to know him, if she could, and try to figure him out.

Before she knew it, Tony, Rodgers and Loki had boarded the jet and they were flying to the Helicarrier. She only vaguely listened to Natasha and Fury talking. _'Is he saying anything_?' she heard from their com-link, probably at the end of their conversation. _'Not a word_.'

'_Just get him here, we're low on time._' Fury cut off their communications before Natasha could reply.

However, she did listen to Rodgers and Tony talking, although she thought they were trying to be sneaky. "I don't like it."

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop,"

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" she could hear the confusion in Rodgers voice, making Charlotte shake her head at Tony and earning herself a glance from Natasha, who only earned herself a thumb in their direction.

"It's like callisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

She knew Steve would have been offended by Tony by now, more then likely giving him an annoyed look. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," he said instead. "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Before Rodgers or Tony could say anything else, there's a sudden crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, making Charlotte and Natasha share a look. "Where's this coming from?" As Charlotte and Natasha start to steady them, she hears Rodger ask Loki a question, as though trying to mock him. "What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?"

She tossed a quick glance behind her to see Loki looking a little nervous, worried as he looks at the top of the jet. "I'm not overly fond of what follows," was his only reply. It made her brow furrow as she looked out at the storm, trying to remember why Loki would be nervous about thun-Thor.

Her eyes widened and she turned towards the three to shout a warning for there to be a thud on the jet, making her and Natasha to look up and the jet to wabble before Thor breaks his way in. "Son of a bitch!" Charlotte curses, jumping up from her seat to try stop them only for Thor to disappear with Loki. "Bastard!" she shouted into the storm, glaring in the direction they fell.

"Now there's that guy." Tony huffed, annoyed. "Another Asgardian?" Natasha shouted, trying to keep the jet steady and peering at them at the same time.

"Think the guy's friendly?" Rodgers asked, as Charlotte continued cursing Thor internally and got into the pilot's seat, seeing as Natasha was her co-pilot. She shook her head when Tony replied. "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." She knew Tony would go try get Loki back, so didn't bother to look and see if she was right.

"Stark, we need a plan!"

"I have a plan. Attack."

"I'd sit this one out, Capt." Natasha spoke up, gaining Charlotte's interest. Was the idiot going to jump off after Tony? "I don't see how I can." She heard the clink of buckles and knew he was strapping a parachute unto himself. "These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." Natasha tried again.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve replied before jumping out of the jet.

"The man's an idiot." Charlotte grumbled. There was a silence as they tried to find where everyone landed, a blue light giving them direction to the morons. "Do you think Fury's going to be pissed when we tell him about this?" she questioned idly. "If Loki escapes, he will be."

She let out a sigh. "We should go get them then. Instead of just going back to the Helicarrier like I so desperately want to," she muttered, earning herself a snort.

Charlotte sent Natasha a small glare, no real anger behind it.

"Well I'm pretty much just here to be the escort slash chauffeur," she said, eyes trying to find the boys again. "I think they're over this way, no…wait, where the Void's Loki?"

"Where have you idiots left Loki? For God's sakes, he could have left in all the time you three were beating each other senseless!" her voice came over the speakers, talking to Rodgers and Tony, aiming her glare at Thor.

"Go get him!"

**xxxxxxxx**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I'm trying to get the whole Loki and Avengers, take over the world bit out of the way as soon as I can, but at the same time I want to draw it out because this is an important time for our new heroes.**

**And I'm trying to figure out ways on how to integrate Charlotte to make the story flow better.**

**How's that working out?**


End file.
